Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Destiny 3
by Unmeigold
Summary: In this act, Unmei has a vision about a girl commanding the ocean, Miki knows the Sailor Quartets secret and uses it to attack them head on.


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Destiny

Episode 3: Soldier of the Freezing Tides! Sailor Pallas Awakens!

Written by: ~UnmeiGold

***Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi.***

In the black mist, Kiara approached Kiona as she rapped her fingers against the arm of her chair.

"You called sister?" Kiara asked meekly.

"Yes Kiara, why has your child failed at collecting energy for our eldest sister?"

Miki suddenly appeared and bowed to Kiona.

"My Queen, there were these people in my way…" she stated.

"People?! Im sure you could have destroyed them easily!" Kiona barked.

"My Queen, they have these powers that even I cannot understand."

Kiara walked over to a big screen and started pressing buttons. Suddenly an image of Crystal Tokyo popped up.

"It seems that the Earth is protected by whatever is in the center of the city." She quickly pressed more buttons and the Crystal Palace appeared.

"It is guarded by whatever is in this palace."

"Yes the girl said that her name is Sailor Moon!" Miki added.

"Sailor Moon huh? Sounds interesting. She must be quite the opponent if she gave Miki a run for her money." Kiona chuckled.

"Well I have more information," Miki huffed, "I overheard them talking and found out that the others that were with her can't transform, which makes them perfect targets for stealing energy."

"Go on then Miki." Kiona waved her away.

"Yes, my Queen." Miki disappeared.

In Crystal Tokyo, Michuru-sama was preparing for her etiquette class with Pallas, Juno, Usagi and Unmei. She set a wonderful table with beautiful china and gorgeous silverware. The white tablecloths looked like clouds and the centerpieces sparkled with pink and yellow roses. The girls walked in all wearing their formal gowns.

Unmei sat near Usagi-chan and Pallas and Juno sat together. Juno hated etiquette class, in fact she despised it, but she only attended because she and Pallas share parents. Michiru-sama and Haruka-sama were married and since Juno was Haruka's adopted child, she was also Michiru's.

Juno tugged and scratched at her dress in frustration and finally settled.

"Allright ladies, our first lesson will be eating. It is unladylike to eat like a pig, to slurp your soup, to chew with your mouth open and to have your elbows on the table." Michiru-sama stated. Usagi and Juno quickly removed their elbows from the table.

Four butlers came out and started serving each of the girls a small plate of edibles, soup, and tea.

"Oh my gosh! So yummy!" Usagi-chan hungrily drooled at the sandwiches and fruit on her plate and dug in.

Juno shared this feeling and did the same. Meanwhile, Pallas and Unmei thanked their butlers and placed napkins on their laps. Usagi and Pallas stopped and watched as the two girls poured tea into their cups and began nibbling on the tiny sandwiches.

Usagi and Juno looked over at Michiru-sama who only watched in delight as Unmei sipped her tea quietly.

"Mmm, tea with milk and honey is so relaxing." Pallas smiled.

"That it is." Unmei replied.

Usagi and Juno sighed and surrendered. "We're hopeless."

Suddenly, Unmei gasped and dropped her teacup.

"Unmei-chan?" Usagi hopped out of her chair to assist the girl. She seemed frozen in place.

Unmei started to envision water and snow and a female figure commanding it.

"Ice, snow, and water. Coming."

Unmei suddenly snapped out of her trance and grabbed onto Usagi.

Usagi tucked Unmei in for her afternoon nap, and gently patted her head.

"I wish you could tell me more… Unmei." She thought and looked out the window.

In the park near Juuban High School, Pallas, Juno and Ceres sat together eating lunch. Pallas carefully pulled her short hair back with a dark blue headband. It was embroidered with light blue waves to mimic the tides of the sea. Ami-sama and Michiru-sama had given it to her as a present at her coronation. She had become such a lovely young girl since she was broken from Zircon's spell, they found it fitting to her nature. Her short shoulder length curls bounced around the head band as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"What is it Pal-chan?" Juno asked.

Pallas turned to her and shook her head. "Nothing, just thought I had heard something."

"Ceres can't make it today she's at practice." Vesta looked over at her younger sisters.

"Well, we can fill her in later." Juno shrugged. "Now let's talk about the other day."

"Yes, I've come up with a couple of theories as to why we can't transform."

Juno huffed, Vesta could only stare at the ground as a response.

"My theory is based around what happened with Usagi."

The two girls looked at Pallas with their full attention.

"Remember when that heavy metal punk destroyed Usagi's brooch? That brooch was something that the four of us were connected to. Once it was destroyed, that connection was severed."

"Yes, when we were saved by Hotaru-san, Neo Queen Serenity linked us to Usagi. If she transformed without us…" Vesta gasped.

"That's right, we have to transform on our own. Be stronger and obtain our own power." Juno chimed in.

"But, how?" Vesta looked at Pallas.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Suddenly, a scream rang in the air.

The girls ran towards the direction of the scream and froze as they witnessed Miki stealing a young girls energy. As she did this, the girl decayed before their eyes, her bony fingers wrapped around Miki's wrists, until she fell lifeless on the ground.

Miki looked over and smiled at the girls.

"Well well well… if it isn't the rainbow haired brats from before." She grinned. "Bet you didn't know, I know your little secret."

Pallas looked over at her bag and towards Juno. Juno nodded and knew what Pallas needed. Juno was a fast racer, but she was even faster and more agile on her feet. Her short green hair rustled as she looked for the perfect chance to make a dash for the bag.

" I see your little pink haired friend isn't here to save you."

Juno readied herself to run.

"So now, I have you all to myself." Miki opened her hand and revealed that there was a black hole in her palm. "So be a doll and give me your energy?"

Juno took off. Miki gasped at the rate of speed Juno moved. Juno seemed to cut through the wind as she turned the corner where they left their belongings.

Pallas' communicator was just a few steps away, when Miki suddenly appeared out of thin air and struck Juno with her guitar.

Juno groaned in pain as her stomach seemed to touch her spine.

"That was so close," Miki sighed, "but not close enough."

Juno fell to the ground passed out.

"Juno!" Pallas and Vesta screamed.

"That was so rude of her, making me work for her energy." Miki opened her palm and reached for Juno's throat.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! AKURYOU TAISAN!" Vestas voice pierced the air as the ofuda landed on Miki's hand and burned her.

Miki yanked her hand back and shrieked.

She looked over and noticed Vesta brushing her braid back.

"You burned me!"

"That was the point!" Vesta ran in and charged Miki knocking her to the ground.

"Pallas! Get Usagi! I'll hold her off for as long as I can! We'll be fine! GO!" Vesta yelled as Miki squirmed in her grip.

Pallas hesitated.

Miki teleported and appeared behind Vesta. Kicking her in the ribs.

Pallas whimpered as Vesta winced in pain. "Run Pallas."

Miki looked over at Pallas.

Pallas gasped as tears streamed down her face. "You… I'll get you!" Miki charged at Pallas recklessly.

"Pallas! Run!" Vesta shrieked.

Miki had almost made contact with Pallas' throat when a pink blur came between them. Ceres had made it in time to protect her little sister. Juno had finally come to and groggily witnessed the sight.

"Ceres?" Juno whispered.

Miki grabbed Ceres' throat and began sucking her energy.

"Ceres!" Pallas cried.

Ceres only smiled. "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun now, could I?" She choked out.

Pallas collapsed to her knees as Miki threw Ceres into a tree leaving her barely alive.

"No more playing around. I want YOU, you little brat!"

Pallas sobbed as she looked at her sisters beaten.

"How can I save them?"

Miki came closer and grabbed Pallas by the collar and slammed her against a tree, knocking her headband off. Pallas noticed this and gasped as it almost hit the ground.

"Do you want to save them?" a voice spoke.

"What?" Pallas still watched as the headband was reaching the ground.

"Your family, you wish to protect them correct?"

"Yes! Yes! I have to save them!" Pallas screamed.

"Say goodbye!" Miki's palm nearly covered Pallas' mouth when the headband stopped falling and began to glow, blinding her.

Miki staggered back and couldn't get her bearings.

Pallas fell back to her knees and held out her hands.

"My gift to you. Sailor Pallas." The voice said as the headband turned into a blue transformation wand. The symbol was the same design as her headband.

Pallas grabbed the wand and stood up. "I'll use this gift and protect the people that I love!"

"PALLAS STAR POWER, MAKEUP" Pallas raised the wand as water escaped it and surrounded her. It encased her in a ball of water and suddenly froze over. It glistened and then exploded into tiny sparkling ice crystal revealing Sailor Pallas.

"WAIT! You can't transform!" Miki shrieked.

"Well today I can! Soldier of the Freezing Tides, Sailor Pallas is here! In the name of my star, I shall punish you!"

"NO!" Miki shrieked.

Pallas held out her hand and as a drop of water fell into her palm and became a swirling ball of water. "HARMONIC AQUA SYMPHONY!" The water shot out of her hands braiding around one another. It headed full speed for Miki and almost struck her when a streak of black removed her in time to escape the attack.

"What?!" Pallas and the others looked over to see a cloaked figure holding Miki. It stared at them for a moment and they both disappeared.

"Who was that?" Vesta asked helping Juno up.

"I don't know, but they looked angry." Ceres said rubbing her head.

"Pal-chan, how did you transform?" Juno asked.

"I don't know. I saw everyone was in trouble and a voice spoke to me."

Pallas took a few steps away from her sisters staring into the beautiful blue sky.

"Whoever you are, thank you, for helping me save them." She smiled.


End file.
